


Our Own Fate

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Crimson Flower, Rated Teen for some implied murder, Tower of the Goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Once the war is done, Shamir and Hubert meet at the Tower of the Goddess.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Shamir Nevrand
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Kudos: 23





	Our Own Fate

“Hm? What are you doing here?” Shamir crossed her arms and looked at Hubert.

The war may have been won, but he was every bit as vigilant as before. “I’m merely making sure there are no suspicious individuals nearby.”

“Well, mean tongues might call you more suspicious than any would be assassin.” Shamir smirked. “But yeah, I’ve been worried, too. It’d be unusual for any ruler to have no enemies—especially a new one, with this many subjects. Even if Edelgard is the kindest soul around, there’s bound to be people who dislike her. So, where are they?”

Hubert chuckled. “Well, most of them had a taste of my dagger already. Haven’t you seen them, Shamir?” He grinned, clearly feeling superior. “My my, it seems like you’ve lost quite a bit of your vigilance after the war ended.”

Shamir scoffed. “I’m a mercenary, not a bodyguard.” She shrugged. “But for what it’s worth—while I didn’t see the small fry you took out, I did notice a small gaggle of rather ‘suspicious individuals’ just outside the walls.”

“Oh? Well, I feel like they will be taken care of soon enough. If you will now excuse me…” He bowed and left.

A big festival started near sunset. A bit more than half a decade ago, this date commemorated the monastery’s anniversary; now, though, it was a celebration of the day Byleth had come back, and the tide of war had turned in Edelgard’s favor. And what better place to hold such a festival than the very place it happened, right here in Garreg Mach?

But while big festivities could be interesting, Shamir wasn’t quite as big a fan as, say, Catherine had been.

She sighed. She’d made her choice years ago; she’d known that Catherine would become her opponent when she first agreed to join forces with Edelgard. But what happened, happened. No use dwelling in the past.

“Oh? I didn’t take you for one to believe in silly little superstitions.”

Shamir hadn’t even noticed that her steps had led her towards the Tower of the Goddess, and even less had she seen Hubert nearby. Maybe she truly was less alert than she had been.

Not that she’d admit it, though. “I didn’t take you to be like that, either.” She crossed her arms. “For what it’s worth, I’m here by pure chance.”

“What a coincidence, so am I.” A subtle grin played around Hubert’s lips. “Ferdinand would have you believe that the legend—if you want to call it that—of the Tower is, in fact, about a chance meeting.”

“So, do you happen to believe in fairy tales after all?” Shamir grinned. “I didn’t think you’d want the Goddess to bless any part of your life.”

“I don’t.” Hubert’s voice was surprisingly cold, though it softened for his next words. “But I suppose it’s lucky that I do not believe in this tale at all, isn’t it?”

“Oh? And why is that?”

Hubert made a step towards her. “Because I would hate to have the Goddess soil our relationship.”

Shamir couldn’t deny that her heart skipped a beat. Sure, Hubert was interesting… But was he this interesting?

“Oh my, it seems I’ve rendered you speechless. My sincerest apologies.”

“Heh, don’t flatter yourself.” Shamir noticed heat rising to her cheeks, though it wasn’t enough to make her blush. For now, at least. “Though I’d have to agree. I don’t have as much of a bone to pick with the Goddess as you do, but I’d rather make my own fate, too.”

Hubert raised an eyebrow. “And will your fate involve me?”

Shamir grinned. “Maybe.” She took a step in his direction, closing the distance between them. “Anything you’d like to say to help me decide?”

“Not exactly anything I’d like to _say_ , no.” He laid a gloved hand under Shamir’s chin to tilt up her head.

Shamir closed her eyes, and only a moment later, she felt Hubert’s lips meet hers. Yes, he definitely was that interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not all that Christmas-y but it was written for the calendar so... *shrug*  
> Also this is a Call-out for Hubert, who completely _ignored_ that I was trying to write something shippy with Shamir, and instead left to go get rid of some dudes who might be dangerous for Edelgard.


End file.
